degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: In Too Deep! Season 1 Episode 11: S
Camilla: Hey sexy. Liam: What do you want, Cam? (Camilla runs her fingers down Liam’s chest.) Camilla: You. Liam: Stop, you know we don’t do this in public and I’m not having sex with you. Camilla: So you can kiss me but we can’t do anything else? Liam: That’s exactly what I mean, and keep it down I don’t want Victoria finding out about us! (Liam walks away, Camilla watches mad. Summer is at her locker.) Anya: Are you Summer Wells? Summer: Yeah. Who are you? Anya: Hi I’m Anya Manning. Summer: Okay? I care why? Anya: Because my aunt wants to make your diary into a book. Summer: What? Anya: My aunt Iffy wants to make your diary into a book she was wondering if she could meet with you tomorrow at her publishing company and you two could talk about it. Summer: Um, hell yeah. When and where?! (Anya smiles and hands Summer a business card.) Anya: That’s where her office is at and she’ll be expecting you around 5 tomorrow. Summer: Okay. (Bianca walks by Summer and Anya, she walks up to Adrian at his locker.) '' Bianca: We need to talk. Adrian: Okay about? Bianca: So you’re gay now? ''(Adrian closes his locker and starts to walk.) Bianca: We need to talk about this! Were you just using me to get to Etienne? Adrian: Do you want an honest answer? Bianca: Yes. (Adrian looks at his math book then back up at Bianca.) '' Adrian: Yes, I never had true feelings for you. ''(Adrian walks by Victoria at her locker. Addi is standing next to her.) Victoria: It’s so freaking hard being pregnant! Addi: Yeah I bet it is. Have you told Liam it’s not his? Victoria: No and I never will. (Victoria closes her locker and she and Addi start to walk.) Addi: Vicky, you have to tell him it’s not right leading him on like that. Victoria: Look, Addi, I’ll go to my grave swearing this is Liam’s baby. Addi: Well you can think that but there’s a rumor going around about Liam. Victoria: A rumor? Addi: People are saying he’s cheating on you with Camilla. Victoria: No, that can’t be true. (Victoria sits down in class, Addi sits next to her, Liam walks in.) Liam: Hey Victoria. Victoria: Hey, I have a question. Liam: Ask away. Victoria: Are you cheating on me with Camilla? Liam: (Lying) ''No why would you think that? Victoria: Because people are saying that you and Camilla are sneaking around behind my back. Liam: Well there all lying. ''(Summer is sitting in her room.) Mr. Wells: So they want to turn your diary into a book? Summer: Yeah, I was excited for it at first but now I’m wondering if I should. Mr. Wells: You’ve always wanted to be a writer and this could open up great doors for you. Summer: But most of my friendships are already ruined, this would just complicate things more. Mr. Wells: It might but like I said it might also open lots of doors for your writing career. Summer: I guess I can’t always make everyone happy, can I? Mr. Wells: Nope. Summer: Okay, but there’s someone I should talk to first. (Adrian and Etienne are sitting on his bed making out.) '' Adrian: Are you sure you’re ready? Etienne: Um, yeah… Adrian: It’s okay if you’re not I won’t presser you into anything. Etienne: No, I’m ready…. ''(Adrian starts to take off Etienne’s shirt, Etienne moves quickly.) '' Etienne: Sorry. Adrian: It’s okay a lot of people are nervous there first time. ''(Etienne’s phone rings.) '' Etienne: It’s Bianca. Adrian: Are you going to answer it? Etienne: Yeah I think it’s time I gave her a second chance. ''(Etienne answers.) Bianca: Can you meet me at Starbucks in a hour. Etienne: Yeah. Bianca: See you there. (Etienne hangs up.) Etienne: She wants to meet me at Starbucks. (Victoria is sitting with her parents.) Victoria: I’m pregnant. Mr. Akers: You’re what? Victoria: I’m pregnant…. Mrs. Akers: How did this happen? Victoria: Mom I think you know how this happen. Mr. Akers: Okay well we’ll help you through it. Victoria: Really? Mrs. Akers: Yes, were not too happy with the situation you’re in but were not just gonna throw you out and make you fin for yourself. Victoria: I also want to keep the baby. Mrs. Akers: Okay. But if you decided you wanna give him or her up that’s fine too. (Victoria hugs her mom. Liam and Camilla are laying on her bed, making out.) Camilla: Have sex with me. Liam: No. I told you were not doing that from the get go. Camilla: Yeah and I told you your gonna do whatever I tell you to do or everyone will find out your brother is the school fag. Liam: You won’t tell anyone. Camilla: Oh yeah watch me. (Camilla starts to make a facebook post, Liam grabs her hand.) '' Liam: Okay fine. This is only happening once and you’re not ever telling anyone about this, okay? Camilla: Whatever you say. ''(Liam and Camilla start to have sex. Summer is outside of Nikki’s house Nikki answers the door.) '' Nikki: What do you want? Summer: I wanted to talk. Nikki: Okay well come in its cold outside. ''(Summer walks into Nikki’s house.) Nikki: What did you wanna talk about? Summer: I’m so sorry about what I wrote about you in my diary. I just want are friendship back. Nikki: I’ve missed you Summer. Summer: Really? Nikki: Yes. (Nikki and Summer hug.) '' Summer: There’s also something else I wanna talk to you about. Nikki: Okay what is it? Summer: Someone wants to turn my diary into a book and I wanted to know if you’re okay with it. Nikki: Yeah I’m okay with it. No one will know it was about me and you’ve always wanted to be a writer I would be a bad friend if I stood in the way of your dreams. Summer: OMG, I love you Nikki. Nikki: I love you two Summer! ''(Etienne walks into Starbucks and sits down with Bianca.) '' Etienne: Hey, B. Bianca: We need to talk about you and Adrian. Etienne: Okay… Bianca: You guys need to break up or I’ll tell the whole school your dirty secret! Etienne: What? Bianca: I’ll tell the whole school about how you were raped at that little summer camp you went to in the eighth grade and then they’ll think you’re a dirty slut just like I do. You probably haven’t told Adrian about it have you? He won’t wanna date you, your damaged goods. ''(Etienne has a flashback, he’s walking into the woods.) '' ''Carder: Hey Etienne. You came. '' ''Etienne: Yeah. '' ''Carder: I’m so happy you did. '' ''(Carter sits down on a blanket.) '' ''Carter: Come sit with me. '' ''Etienne: Um. Okay. '' ''(Etienne sits down next to Carter, Carter starts to kiss him.) '' ''Etienne: What are you doing? '' ''Carter: Look, Etienne, I like you and after you told me you were gay….I was so happy. '' ''Etienne: But you’re my camp consular. '' ''Carter: I know but over the summer we’ve grown so much closer. '' ''Etienne: I-I have to go. '' ''(Etienne gets up, Carter pulls him back down. Carter starts to unbutton Etienne’s shirt.) '' ''Etienne: What are you doing? '' ''Carter: Come on Etienne I know you like me. '' ''Etienne: No….Stop. Please, I’m not ready for this….Stop! '' ''(Carter forces Etienne down and gets on top of him, Etienne fights back but Carter puts a rag over Etienne’s face and everything goes black.) '' ''(Etienne starts to cry.) '' Etienne: You know, B, I came here ready to forgive you but of course I was wrong! ''(Etienne leaves and Bianca looks at him sad.) '' Bianca: No Etienne wait. Etienne: No, B, your still a bitch! ''(Etienne runs away from Bianca, Bianca watches sad.) '' Bianca: What the hell did I just do? ''(Victoria walks into Skyline Valley and Addi runs up to her.) '' Addi: Did you hear? Victoria: Hear what? Addi: Camilla and Liam are back together. Victoria: What, are you joking? Addi: No. '…To Be Continued…''' Category:Blog posts